Norman and Emma
The relationship between Norman Bates and Emma Decody. They are commonly referred to as "Nemma" on soical media. Season 1 Norman and Emma first met at school when she saw him throwing up his lunch (after Norman noticed blood on his shoes). She offered him a breath mint, saying she had to take them as she felt that way due to her cystic fibrosis. (First You Dream, Then You Die) They paired up for an English project and met at his house where Norma greeted her and she explained that she had cystic fibrosis, with a life expectancy of 27. Up in his room, Norman showed Emma the sketchbook that he found. She asked if he drew them and then asked if she can read it, so she put it in her bag. The following day, they ventured to the location described in the sketchbook and stumbled on a marijuana field. They were chased away by two armed men. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Meeting at school, Emma approached Norman at his locker and was visibly freaking out about the sketchbook. Norman demanded the journal back from her, and denied that he was obsessed with it. After returning from hospital, Emma called by the house needing to talk. He tried to slam the door in her face, but she said they couldn't forget about the girl in the drawings. They went to Room 4, and Emma found a Chinese character scratched under the sink and snapped a photo of it. She later told him that it meant 'beautiful'. She suggested going to the police with the sketchbook but he angrily refused to do so. (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman called to Emma's house only for her father to say that she was ill and can't have visitors. He then admitted that Emma had a crush on Norman, and asks him to be decent to her. (Trust Me) Emma found Norman at the motel looking for the deed to the house. She said that news of Norma's arrest was known all over town. She then offered him a place to stay, which he declined before finding the deed. Later, when they were waiting at “Jonn’s Bail Bonds” for Jonn to return, Norman decided to tell Emma that the sex slave girl was real, mentioning that he found her in a cop's basement. He got her to calm down by promising that they would help the girl, but they were not going to the authorities. She kissed him, but he’s didn't feel the same. She asked him if Norma killed Keith Summers and said she wouldn't blame her if she did. Norman denied it. Emma later found out that Keith Summers owned a boat called "The Seafairer". She called to the house to find Norman fleeing it. They went to the shore, where Emma told him about further developments in their sex slave investigation. He told her that he and Bradley were an item, which made Emma noticibly sad. Emma returned to talking about the sex slave investigation and revealed that Keith Summers owned a boat, so they headed to the marina. They boarded the boat and rummaged around it, until Norman opened a locker door and an Asian girl emerged, kicking and screaming. They took her back to the motel. (Ocean View) Emma went to the Bates residence to see Norman. Norma went upstairs to tell Norman that Emma was there, but he didn't want to see her. She returned downstairs to tell Emma that Norman was "sick" but Emma didn't buy it. (The Man in Number 9) When Norman learned that Bradley's friends knew that he and she slept together, he asked Emma why she told them and she apologized. He calmly told her not to do it again. (A Boy and His Dog) Norman asked Emma if she wanted him to take her to the winter formal and she said she didn't mind. As they danced together at the event, Norman couldn't stop looking at Bradley, which upset Emma so she left. (Midnight) Season 2 Season 3 Norman and Emma have begun a relationship in the premiere episode. (A Death in the Family) Quotes Gallery Caleb Still5.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1653.jpg Trivia Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship